A Death in the Family
by Warpeday
Summary: Everything must start with a death. This is the story of how Snape, Draco and Lucius, three unlikely heroes, take on Voldemort and everyone who dares to stand in their way.*COMPLETE*
1. A Death

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Harry Potter characters, if I did I wouldn't have   
to write fanfiction (bad fanfiction at that)  
  
Please read and hopefully review, any constructive criticism is welcome. Please don't   
hat me if this sucks, it's only my 2nd fic.   
  
A Death in the Family-  
  
The owls swooped down to deliver the mail. Hermoine eagerly untied her   
morning copy of the Daily Prophet. Splashed across the front page was a shocking   
picture of a dead woman, her face was bloodied and her dress robes were torn. The   
title was read 'Death of an Innocent?' and took up nearly half a page. The death had   
been described in detail, no gruesome fact had been left out.  
  
Hermoine read the article, it was horrible, the writer had shown no sympathy,   
even suggesting that the death had been a good thing for the wizarding world. She   
could hear the reactions of the other houses, Hufflepuffs' were making sickly noises   
as they saw the picture, Ravenclaws' were remaining quiet and the Gryffindors were   
looking at the Slytherin table with mixed looks of pity and curiosity. The Slytherin   
table was quiet, they were all focused on the pale blonde. But they weren't reacting   
like Hermoine thought they would, instead of glaring at the other houses, or getting   
worked up, they smiled. Not their usual smirks or sneers, but small smiles, that   
seemed almost wistful.  
  
Draco looked up from the paper, his face even paler than usual. He set the   
paper down on the table, his hands trembling slightly. Hermoine stared, he wasn't   
crying or even reacting to what he just read. The only look on his face was one of   
surprise. She didn't understand, he had just read about the death of his mother, he   
hadn't reacted to the fact that she had been tortured to death, or even that some people   
thought she had deserved to die.  
  
Snape looked like a walking death threat as he left his seat at the Staff table   
and quickly headed towards the Slytherins. Without stopping to glare at the watching   
students, he crouched down behind Draco and wrapped his arms around him.   
Everyone was stunned, the bitter and sullen potions master was hugging Malfoy?   
Whispers started at once, everyone wanted to know what was happening as Draco let   
Professor Snape lead him out of the Great Hall.  
  
Hermoine turned to Harry and Ron, who without speaking stood and left the   
hall with her. They ran up the stairs, and after calling out that week's password, they   
grabbed the Marauders map and the invisibility cloak before locating Draco and   
Snape. To their surprise Draco hadn't been taken to the infirmary, but was in a spare   
classroom with Snape and the last person they had expected, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
They raced to the classroom, and entered through the open door as quietly as   
possible. Snape stood to one side, he looked tired and worn. Draco was sitting on a   
dusty desk, his face buried in his father's neck. Lucius Malfoy didn't look like a   
grieving widower, he was holding Draco in his arms, whispering softly in his ear. The   
trio stared at each other, no one was crying, if they hadn't of read about it they   
wouldn't of thought that Narcissa Malfoy had died. Not wanting to interrupt what was   
obviously a family moment the left the room, not noticing Snapes' eyes following   
them out.  
  
Classes continued as normal, even though Draco did not attend any, and Snape   
was noticeably missing from potions. It wasn't until dinnertime that they found out   
that Draco and Snape had been at Lady Malfoys' funeral. They were in the middle of   
their meals when the hall doors opened and Lucius, Draco and Snape walked in. They   
were dressed from head to toe in black, and Hermoine couldn't help but think how   
much they looked like death eaters.  
  
The Headmaster stood up and welcomed Lucius, magically summoning up an   
extra chair in between his and Snapes'. They sat and Draco turned away and was   
about to make his way back to his usual seat when his father spoke to him. The   
students had been watching this from the corner of their eyes, fearing Lucius too   
much to stare openly, but when he spoke every head turned.  
  
Draco made his way to his fathers' seat and waited until his father lifted his   
arms before sitting down on his lap. Teachers and students alike stared with wide   
eyes. Only Snape seemed to think this normal behaviour. Draco stayed on his fathers'   
lap for the rest of the night, he hardly moved, apart from opening his mouth to accept   
a drink from the wineglass, or to talk quietly with Snape.  
  
Draco spent the next week absent, Hermoine figured that he must be grieving,   
if he couldn't grieve in public then he must do so at home. When he returned to   
Hogwarts he was different, he was quieter, calmer. This should have made him nicer,   
but instead it gave the impression that Draco was more dangerous now than he had   
ever been before. Before he had been an immature brat, teasing their names and using   
stupid insults, but now it was like he was plotting and would strike in the darkness   
before you even knew it was he.  
  
Draco grasped the broom tightly as he soared up above the trees, it was all   
over now. Things would never be the same again. His father would extend the Malfoy   
Empire and they would again be the richest bloodline in the world. Their influence   
and power, which had been tarnished when Voldemort had risen, would re-emerge.   
The Malay family came from three of the most powerful bloodlines in the wizarding   
world. They had blood ties to Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Grindelwald.   
The magic running through their veins was strong, strong enough not to need a wand   
in order to cast spells. The Malfoy family had everything anyone could dream of, and   
it had all gone wrong with one person.   
  
Narcissa Vearsn had met, and married Lucius Malfoy the year after he   
graduated from school. It was an arranged marriage, born from the fact that she came   
from one of Europe's most powerful families. But she was cursed, a supporter of   
Voldemort who threatened to drag the Malfoy name down with her if she was ever   
found out. Draco and Lucius were not wizards of the light, no Malfoy had ever been.   
They were part of the infamous High Clan, a group of elite families who lived by their   
own ideals and rules. But no Malfoy would ever bow, not to a pure blood and   
especially not to a half-blood who lived without any understanding of the Clan.  
  
Draco allowed himself a small smile, Narcissa had been eliminated and the   
name Malfoy was going to rise back to full power. Everything was going to plan and   
it had started with a death in the family. 


	2. I Am Not You

Baby Psycho:  
  
I wasn't going to do another chapter, but I was convinced. This might seem a bit OC, I tried to write it the best I could.  
  
I don't own the world of Hogwarts, as if you hadn't guessed.  
  
* * *  
  
A Death In The Family  
  
Chapter 2-  
  
Hermoine stood in the top of Gryffindor tower, looking out across the quidditch pitch. She sighed as she saw a lone figure sailing through the air on a fast, racing broom. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Malfoy, even if he had never been nice to her or her friends. To have your mother killed and be left with a father like Lucius Malfoy was the worst thing that she could think of happening to someone.  
  
Taking on last look at the small dot flying through the air, Hermoine pushed herself away from the window and started towards the door. She had made up her mind, she just hoped that Ron and Harry didn't hate her for it.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco loved the feeling of invincibility that came over him as he flew. He had finished thinking about the events of the previous week, and was now concentrating on the present. He had learned his first important lesson. The first time he flew. Draco had only been 5 years old when his father bought him his first broom, it was the latest of the Cleansweep series. His father had told him that teaching ones self ensured the mastering of the craft. With this said he disapparated, back into the manor.  
  
It had taken him a few goes to control his broom, but after a while he was zooming around the sky like he was born flying. But he couldn't hold the broom properly, and after attempting to flip, he had slipped from the broom and began to plummet the 50 feet to the ground.  
  
Draco remembered thinking that he would die. Not a panicked thought, but a rational one, he thought it would be a shame if he died before mastering the field of the Dark Arts. Just before impact with the ground his fall stopped. He looked up at the icy grey eyes of his father, and smiled. His father would never let him hit the ground. Lucius had told him that he had successfully learnt the first of many lessons, that no matter what situation, one Malfoy would always be there for another.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco frowned as he was broken from his thoughts, something was calling out. He scanned the ground, and grimaced in disgust when he saw that half- blood, Granger. He flew down to her, slowly. He was curious to see why she would seek him out, but this didn't mean he had to be nice.  
  
Hermoine tried to smile as Malfoy landed in front of her. His hair was wind whipped and he was staring at her with cold grey eyes. She kept looking at him until he rolled his eyes, Hermoine blushed and mentally cursed herself. Noticing that she wasn't getting the hint, Draco asked her what she wanted. She started going on about how she knew this was a hard time for him, and she was always open for a prefect to prefect talk.  
  
Draco snorted at her, " Just because someone's been killed, doesn't mean that I will become a worshiping saviour of disgusting half-bloods like you, Granger". Hermoine looked at him, clearly in shock, " Malfoy.no Draco, your mother was killed by the Dark Arts, and by. well, by Voldemort. Don't you realise that this could happen to you? Don't you even care that she's gone?"  
  
Draco felt like laughing in her face. She was a naive mudblood after-all. She had expected him to break down sobbing, and saying how awful his life was how awful the dark arts were. She was standing there, scanning his face for some sign of grief. For a few seconds he contemplated sniffling a few times, he could have her bedded that night. Then he remembered that she was a half-blood, he shuddered at the thought of contaminating himself like that.  
  
Hermoine thought she saw him shiver at the mention of his mother's death, but this was forgotten as he smirked at her. It wasn't his usual smirk, this on was so cold, and it looked so evil that she shrank away from him subconsciously. " You are a stupid mudblood, aren't you? Did you really think you could ever understand my mind? I am nothing like your little friends, I'm nothing like you, thank god. I don't thrive in the fantasy world of the Gryffindor. I am a pure-blooded Slytherin, it would do you good to remember that in future", and with that he stalked past her and disappeared into the Great Hall.  
  
* * *  
  
Lucius Malfoy was sitting in the high leather chair behind Snape's desk. Snape was pacing back and forth in deep thought. The two had been acquaintances since birth, and had grown closer than best friends. Snape had even been named Draco's guardian. This meant that Snape was responsible for Dracos' safekeeping. If he were allowed to die, Snape's life wouldn't be worth living.  
  
They had been watching Draco fly, and his confrontation with the Granger girl. They, like Draco had been thinking of their future and what was now going to happen. Lucuis was not a typical father figure. There was no denying that he loved his son. That much was apparent, if you understood the way high-clan thought. Draco was not, as most people believed, spoilt. He was given what he needed, not what he wanted. Acting in the way he had ensured that people, especially his teachers, did not become suspicious. If it had been common knowledge that he knew almost everything about magic, in particular, curses, many of the happenings in the school would have been blamed on him.  
  
* * *  
  
Thanks for reading my story. Please review, your suggestions might be used in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I write for people to read. 


	3. Family Matters

Baby Psycho:  
  
Hello, in this chapter I wanted to write some background into the story. I'll try and keep the characters normal, well as normal as I think they are. I'm sorry if the speaking bits turn out badly. I'm practicing character interaction for my other fic.  
  
I don't own any of the Harry Potter ideas. Well at least I don't think I do.  
  
* * * *  
  
A Death In The Family  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
1974  
  
****  
  
The loud hustle of platform 9 and ¾ did not faze all of the new first years. Lucius Malfoy stood on the platform waiting for his trunk to be stored on board. He stood out from the usual crowd. It wasn't his unnatural paleness or the fact that he was already in school robes. It was the aura he was surrounded with, it was powerful and definitely dark.  
  
Lucius was tired with all the commotion that he was creating. Some stares were discreet, but the open gawking of one fat redhead was starting to irritate him. Looking around, a small boy caught his eye. Looking in closely Lucius checked off a few mental notes, the boy had long black hair, he could be mistaken for a girl from behind, the eyes were a dark black and he was currently shooting a nasty glare at what seemed to be another group of first years.  
  
Inwardly smiling Lucius walked over and stood beside the boy." Still lurking in the shadows, are you?" The boy looked up and smirked slightly as he shot a curse out at the group, Lucius could not help but snigger as the redhead got hit with a pus hex. Looking back down he chided, " Severus Domich Snape, has it been so long that you have forgotten manners when dealing with ladies?" Severus looked up at his distant cousin and shrugged as he replied. " I don't think the fat mudblood really qualifies as a lady. Do you Lucius?"  
  
Lucius merely smiled in response and gestured towards the train. Severus gathered his small trunk and called out to his raven, ignoring the heated glares of the group that he had been previously tormenting. Following Lucius he stepped into their carriage, ready for his first year of Hogwarts.  
  
That day was commonly remembered as the start of the infamous friendship between Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, but that was not the truth. Malfoy and Snape had known each other long before, and would continue to know each other long after their school days were over.  
  
* * * *  
  
1998  
  
* * * *  
  
Draco entered the office soundlessly, but both members of the room turned to stare at him. Draco smiled, managing to make his face even more like his father's. He seemed in a good mood, but then again, everyone in the room enjoyed insulting mudbloods.  
  
Lucius looked at his child fondly, Draco was a special child. He had been, even as a baby, a child of the dark arts. This wasn't totally surprising seeing as he had always been surrounded by the greatest dark wizards of that time. Voldemort had even been a frequent visitor, much to Lucius's displeasure. Narrcissa had always tried to impress guests by flaunting her lifestyle unfortunately Draco was included.  
  
Lucius would always remember Draco as the little child who had stood in the doorway and tried to cast an imperio on his mother. It still made him laugh to this day, to remember the delicate and shockingly pale boy enter his mothers chamber, wave his hand while uttering the unforgivable. Later Draco had confided in him, telling him that he was going to try and make her jump of the Manor's highest peak.  
  
* * * *  
  
Severus had been thinking hard. He knew that Narcissa's death would in no way be traced back to either him, Lucius or Draco. They had planned it too well, and they had too many people on their side. Turning slightly on his chair Severus watched as Lucius gathered Draco in a loose hug. He sighed, Lucius was openly affectionate with those who were close to him. This had been commented on while they had been in school, and again after his baby was born. Lucius had taken it to heart and now stayed as far away from his son and close friends as possible in public, giving him the label of cold and uncaring.  
  
There was a method to Lucius's behaviour. He knew that an emotionally starved child was more likely to grow up to hate him, or try to rebel and do all sorts of things, from dating half-bloods to becoming a friend to the light. That was why Draco had been brought up with an overly affectionate father. He was truly devoted to his family, but also retained the role of child while around him. Lucius could not think of another 16 year old that still wanted to be carried and hugged by his father. This trust was sometimes extended to Severus, as he was almost a second father to Draco, especially when his father was away on business.  
  
* * * *  
  
Thankyou for reading, please leave comments and suggestions at the door. Next chapter we find out why Snape is a death eater and what will happen to our favourite blondes (or are the whites?).  
  
I understand that my story is a little AU, but please bear with me. Also did you see the small cameo made by Lily Evans and the marauders? 


	4. The Choice

Baby Psycho:  
  
Hey, hope you like this chapter. I decided to write Harry into the story. If you like him I will make him one of the main characters, otherwise he'll be like Hermoine, a side character. So please tell me.  
  
I don't own Harry Potter and the wizarding world. If you do, then you're my BEST friend. (Miguela, don't tell Jan or Kristie, and please don't kill me)  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
A Death In The Family  
  
Chapter 4  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Severus Snape was a Death Eater. He was also supposed to be a spy for the powerful wizard Albus Dumbledore. Lucius had known this since the day Severus turned, he had even helped to convince him to change. The decision had been made, not by the feeling of remorse or guilt, but because it offered protection.  
  
Lucuis had known about Voldemort's coming downfall, and had told Severus to get out while still possible. Turning to the Light side would mean that there would be no inquiry or Azkaban sentence once Voldemort was gone. They hadn't counted on the spell rebounding and not killing him fully.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
The dark mark did not tingle when it was called. It started as a dull throb, but if the call was ignored the pain would increase, until the person could no longer stand it. Lucius might not think highly of most half bloods, but he had to admit that the Dark Mark was a wonderful invention.  
  
The pain that Severus felt was overwhelming. It had spread up his arm and had consumed his whole body. It wasn't very noticeable that he was in pain, apart from the fidgeting. Everyone who knew Severus Snape also knew that he didn't fidget for many reasons. This is why Lucius had set aside his book and was staring at Severus with a mixture of concern and amusement. Deciding that it was time to make his move Lucius began speaking.  
  
" It is time to make a decision Severus Snape. You may choose to return to the wizard known as Voldemort. Or you may stay by my side," he gestured towards Draco, " our side and reclaim the title you lost when you associated with the Death Eaters. The choice is your's my friend."  
  
The dark haired man sat silently for a few moments before turning to Lucius and giving his reply. No words were needed, they both knew where his alliance lay. Snape would follow Malfoy until the death. That was how it had always been and how it would continue to be. Coming as close to a smile he was allowed, Draco watched as his father and Severus came to a silent agreement.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
The father now turned to the son. " You know that we must leave this place at once. It shall be dangerous to linger here now that Voldemort knows of our public denouncement." Draco nodded, this move would not be taken lightly. The name Malfoy held a great deal of power. Not only were they the richest family, but they were also the oldest wizarding family in England. To many people this was more important than anything else was. If both the Malfoy and Snape family stopped supporting Voldemort, wizards everywhere would be influenced.  
  
Lucius left them with these thoughts. By the time he returned they would have come up with a plan of action and plotted out the fine details. Meanwhile, he had a fair amount of work to do, and he had a meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Harry had changed into a different person over the two years since the Triwizard Tournament. He no longer believed that the world was black and white, he knew the world was made from shades of grey. The tight friendship he had once shared with Ron and Hermoine had changed as well. Not that they had noticed, they still spent all their spare time around him. Harry had stopped thinking about his parent's death. Death was something that happened to many people, they had been unfortunate enough to get caught in a fight that was above their heads.  
  
He waited, frozen to the spot, as Lucius Malfoy walked past him. Harry had wanted to know more, he wasn't too sure about what it was he wanted to know though. So he had followed Draco in off the quidditch pitch, he had seen the encounter with Hermoine. He had seen the whole encounter from under his invisibility cloak. He understood most of what had been said, and this frightened him. Maybe he was more Slytherin than he liked to think.  
  
Harry turned and fled to the Gryffindor tower. He had some thinking to do. Maybe he would approach Draco tomorrow, he needed to tell someone this. Someone who wasn't a Gryffindor, they wouldn't understand what he was talking about. Harry's life had once again turned itself upside down.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Inside the office two of the greatest strategical minds were hard at work. They had both come up with many good plans, but none of them had been right. The flaws were too open, there were too many loopholes that Voldemort could use to his advantage.  
  
Severus had taken his mind off the pain. It was still there, throbbing deep inside his soul, but times like these required sacrifices and putting his personal comfort on the line was one he had to make. Draco had volunteered to go into the dungeons and brew him a painless potion, but Severus had refused. It would take both their minds off the situation.  
  
He knew that Potter had been in the office with them. All three had sensed him entering, but the boy wanted to know the truth. The truth about his fight, whether he was being used as a tool to keep the school safe, or whether they valued him. They respected Potter enough to let him know the truth.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Lucius knew exactly where the Headmaster's office was, he also knew the password he needed to activate the staircase. It paid off to keep tabs on all the happenings of the school. He waited as the staircase slowly wound itself up. He stepped into the office. It was still the same as he remembered from his school days. Not that he had ever gotten caught and sent here. Being Head Boy meant you had some responsibilities in dealing with professors.  
  
Sitting down on the chair in front of the desk, Lucius helped himself to a Lemon Drop. Without looking up at the old man entering the room, he said " Professor Dumbledore, it is time that you and I had a talk."  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it, please tell me if you would like Harry to be a feature in my story. He would be a sort of dark Harry.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
PLEASE REMEMBER THE POOR PEOPLE WHO ARE IN DANGER FROM THE SYDNEY BUSHFIRES.  
  
^ ^ ^ 


	5. Last Meeting

Baby Psycho:  
  
I'm so sorry it took sooo long for me to write up the next chapter. I really didn't mean to, I hope you like this chapter.  
  
PLEASE if you want Harry written into this story tell me. I think I might write him in, but as a darker character.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
DISCLAIMER- I don't own the Potter world (duh)  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
A Death In The Family-5  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
If Dumbledore was surprised to see Lucius Malfoy in his office it didn't show. This wasn't unusual, Dumbledore seemed to know everything that happened in Hogwarts. Even though the last time he had seen Lucius was on less than pleasant terms, Dumbledore showed no hostility towards him.  
  
"Lucius, what a pleasure to see you again. I was truly sorry to hear of Narcissa's passing, I wish the best for you and Draco."  
  
Lucius smiled to himself. That was exactly what he had expected Albus to say, sometimes the man was too predictable. Ignoring the outstretched hand, Lucius sat down and started to talk.  
  
"Dumbledore I am not here to talk about Narcissa's death, by now you will have suspected some sort of ...foul play. I am here to tell you about my son's future at this school."  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Albus had his suspicions about Narcissa's death, they were well founded too. Even as a student Lucius had been quite detached from the normal society, his pranks reflected his personality. One night during dinner a dark, red liquid started dripping from the ceiling. It oozed down the walls and disappeared into the floor cracks. They later found it wasn't blood, it was a potion, but the panic made it impossible to inform the students.  
  
Albus remembered, he had looked around the hall until his gaze locked onto another. Standing in the shadows was Lucius, his face half covered by his hood, and at his side was the outline of Severus Snape. Only recognisable by the raven perched on his shoulder.  
  
Their prank had not only made them very unpopular with teachers and students, but it had shown the great difference between Gryffindor troublemakers Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew and their Slytherin counterparts Malfoy, Snape, Lestrange and Rosier.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Lucius waited patiently as Dumbledore thought. He knew that Narcissa's murder had been investigated. He had made sure to plant just enough evidence to raise Dumbledore's suspicions, then bring out certain papers that pointed to him as the murderer.  
  
Luckily for him, the Ministry workers were as incompetent as ever. A Weasley had raised the only trouble and he was so low down that no one had listened. Still, Percy Weasley was unnaturally smart, maybe he would hire him after everything was cleared up. The boy was Slytherin enough to make a good secretary for the Malfoy's.  
  
He was shaken from his thoughts as Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
"Well Lucius, I'm quite interested in what you have planned for young Mister Malfoy. Maybe some sort of servitude or work for your acquaintances?"  
  
Lucius smiled in a way that greatly resembled a shark, at the rather unsubtle dig at his family.  
  
"Nothing as dramatic as giving him to Voldemort, Albus, your lack of insight disappoints me greatly. I will merely be teaching him the family business."  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
The common room door swung open as Harry and Ron entered the room. Hermoine had been missing from lunch, that wasn't strange because she often stayed in studying, but today she had missed History. Something must have happened to her, so now they were going to check up on her.  
  
Ron knocked on the door of her private room. It took a few seconds before it opened and Ron immediately rushed in. It was obvious Hermoine had been crying, her face was blotchy and her eyes red and swollen.  
  
Forgetting that Harry was still outside, Ron slammed the door in his face and locked it. Harry was going to knock again but he just didn't feel like it. Turning away, he stumbled down the stairs and out of the tower.  
  
Life was unfair. Harry was less than one year old when both his parents were murdered. Until he was 11 he lived with a family who hated him and pretended he didn't exist. In his first year of school he defeated Voldemort, who, with the help of a teacher, tried to reach immortality.  
  
In second year he was accused of being evil by those he trusted the most, and he had to save his best friend's little sister from the teenage version of Voldemort. In third year he was in danger from the man who supposedly betrayed his parents and had escaped Azkaban to find him, he then found out that the man was his innocent Godfather.  
  
Fourth year changed everything. He was used to fighting Voldemort, but nothing prepared him for the shock of seeing a fellow student murdered before his eyes by the death eaters. He also blamed himself for helping to resurrect Voldemort, even if it was against his will.  
  
In Harry's short life he had suffered more than most people would in three lifetimes. It had taken its toll, Harry was a wreck, emotionally and psychically. He couldn't sleep because of the nightmares, also the guilt he felt each day, as more reports on Voldemort's actions came.  
  
Harry knew that he would be lucky to see his 21st birthday. Because of the love of his parents, his life was plotted out for him as a saviour of the wizarding world. No one cared that he was only a teenager, no one cared that his life was killing him.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Draco watched Potter from his seat in the Astronomy tower. He didn't hate Potter, he might think that he had awful taste in friends but that was it. Unfortunately he had been cast to play villain to Potter's hero, but now things had changed. Potter was no longer the naive golden boy that he had been, he was becoming darker.  
  
Draco silently wondered if that meant he would become a hero. He snorted at that thought, the day he became a hero was the day Dumbledore became the new dark lord.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Dumbledore didn't like the sound of family business. The Malfoy family was notorious, they fought to the death inside the family, but when an outsider threatened one member, they united and the threat soon disappeared. Lucius was smiling at him as well, this was never good news.  
  
Lucius tired of speaking with Dumbledore, so he delivered his verdict while rising from his chair.  
  
"By the end of this term Draco shall be at home, and he will be learning all he needs to know from me. Also, Severus Snape will be resigning from his position as Potions master and spy. Have a nice day."  
  
All of Dumbledore's arguments fell on deaf ears, as he was left alone in his office.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Thank you for reading, please review. I like to know what people think, I also like suggestions on how to improve my work. (I'm also a sorry person whose day is made by a review)  
  
Once I finish this, I might write a sequel with Percy in it. I love him 


	6. Friends, Not Enemies?

^ ^ ^  
  
Baby Psycho-  
  
Hope this chapter is enjoyed. I'll try and add the new chapters faster, it just takes a while for ideas. I don't own the Potterverse, if I said I did, I would be lying.  
  
Has anyone seen Velvet Goldmine? Is it any good?  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
A Death In The Family-6  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
The outcome of his meeting greatly pleased Lucius. Hardly anyone won an argument against Dumbledore, and he had managed to do so in less than 10 minutes. Then again, he shouldn't show off, he had cheated by using a wave of magic to temporarily scramble Dumbledore's thought pattern.  
  
Severus would be rather upset, he had never gotten out of a meeting without agreeing to put his life on the line, or, thought Lucius with a grimace, teaching potions. Dumbledore had made Severus agree to a few rules before he accepted him as a spy, the first was to have limited contact with the dark arts and the other was to take up the position of Potions Master.  
  
The reason Dumbledore gave was that he needed to keep an eye on Severus so he could know whether he was reliable. Lucius personally thought this was a cruel and unusual punishment inflicted on Snape for joining Voldemort. Dumbledore could be a mean person when he wanted to be.  
  
Lucius strode down the hallways, watching as the students unconsciously parted for him. He had already spent too much time in Hogwarts, he had lots of loose ends to tie up. Draco didn't need looking after any more, and if something happened to him Severus was always available.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Standing outside Severus's door, Lucius raised his hand to the doorknob. He waged a brief internal war with himself. Part of him knew that he should go straight away, while the other part wanted to see his son and say goodbye, like a normal father.  
  
He need not of worried so much. When he opened the door and stepped into the room, he was informed that Draco had already left. Raising one eyebrow at Severus in a questioning manner, Lucius asked,  
  
"What would ever give you the idea that I'm here to see Draco?"  
  
Severus gave his usual sneer as he replied,  
  
"Oh, I bet you came here to grace me with your presence and goodbye then."  
  
Lucius laughed, that was as close to a joke that Severus ever got, this wasn't including sarcastic comments.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Meanwhile, Draco had abandoned his seat in the astronomy tower. Potter had run off into the forbidden forest and knowing him, he would end up dead or in trouble. Draco rationalised his actions in his head, he wasn't curious about Potter, it was just that if Potter died their plans would be really stuffed up.  
  
The plan wasn't to complicated at the moment, in fact it was quite simple. Harry 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' Potter would engage Voldemort in a large, over- hyped battle in 7th year. Thus killing Voldemort and destroying himself in the one blow.  
  
Severus had made this plan, in one of his fouler moods. Draco had to admit, it wasn't the best plan they had made but it was the funniest one to say. Severus was absolutely evil when he was in a bad mood.  
  
As he turned down the staircase and into the foyer, Draco went over his choices. He could act like an immature brat, call Potter's friend's names and make him feel more depressed, if that was possible. Or he could extend a hand of tolerance, not friendship. When Potter had rejected his friendship on the first day of school he had rejected it for good.  
  
Draco opened the hall doors, exposing his face to the bitter wind. Shoving his hands deeper into his robe pockets, he followed the path into the Forest. Luckily Potter had stuck to the path, it was getting dark and Draco had no intention of getting lost.  
  
Draco slowed down as he heard a noise from the side of the path. He strained his ears, trying to figure out exactly what it was. Looking about he noticed the trees clustered about, blocking out the sky. The noise started again and Draco followed it to a small clearing hidden behind a few overhanging branches.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Harry sat in the middle of the clearing on a fallen log. His face was buried in his hands, and his shoulders were shaking. At the sound of Draco entering through the bushes he looked up. To Draco's relief Harry hadn't been crying. If there was one thing he hated more than anything, it was people crying.  
  
He never cried, it wasn't that he couldn't. He and his father had even shed a few tears for the press at Narcissa's funeral. It was just that he hated the sniffling, the blotchy skin, red eyes and mucus that came with it.  
  
Harry was surprised to see Malfoy standing over him, he knew that he was there to gloat so he might as well get it over with as quick as possible.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
Draco ignored the question, he had decided to go with option two. Walking over to where Harry sat, he perched himself on the edge of the decaying log. They sat in silence for awhile, Harry was busy thinking and Draco wasn't going to be the first one to speak.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
As the last trickles of light started to leave the sky, Draco stood. He offered his hand to Harry in silence, it was completely up to Harry now. It took a few seconds, but just as the day turned to night, Harry accepted the hand that was offered and shook it.  
  
No words were spoken as they made their way back to the castle, there was no point really. There was an understanding between them, they were not friends, but they were not enemies. When they got to the door they parted ways, Harry turned to the Gryffindor steps and Draco went towards the dungeons. Harry waited until Draco was nearly out of hearing range before he repeated his question again.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
Draco heard the question, but he didn't reply. Potter wasn't looking for an answer, and anyway, he would find out what was needed soon enough.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! I'll love you forever if you do, thanks to all those wonderful people who have reviewed so far. You are so nice. 


	7. Of Vampires and Friends

Baby Psycho-  
  
The next chapter is on its way. I'm SOOO sorry it took so long to update, I was moving house. I don't own the Pottervesre, if I did, the story would have been very different.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
A Death In The Family  
  
- Of Vampires and Friends  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
No one had noticed Harry make his way into the common room, he had slipped in silently and gone straight to bed, briefly noting the absence of Ron. He couldn't sleep, nor did he want to. Instead he lay in the dark thinking about his day, his life and hovering near the edge, Draco.  
  
He knew that he was only a tool in the scheme of things, but that was all right, he was used to being manipulated. Dumbledore had done it, so had the Dursely's although it was more like being a slave than a tool.  
  
Satisfied with his limited knowledge of the future, Harry rolled over and drifted off into an uneasy slumber. No matter what he did, the end would come. Whether it came from Voldemort or old age, well that was yet to be decided.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
The sun struggled its way through the darkness of night, shining blearily on the land below. The birds were chirping and the hum of life filled Hogwarts. This was exactly the type of morning that Severus Snape hated, it wasn't because the light made him look ten times worse, but because, to him it was almost if someone was smiling as they kicked you in the ribs.  
  
It was a Saturday, which meant he didn't have classes to teach or feasts to govern. This suited him perfectly as he had errands to run and meetings to attend. By aligning with Lucius and Draco he had totally fallen out of Voldemort's trust, this meant he was free game to Death Eaters who needed to get in the graces of their lord.  
  
Stalking out of the castle and into the waiting sun, he frowned, chances were that he wouldn't be getting out of this day without some difficulties. But he wasn't too worried, it looked like there was a chance of rain.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Severus had left by the time Draco had made it to the hall. Glancing at the empty chair he rang the bell and waited for the elf to bring his order. He preferred to eat in solitude, usually this meant eating at an ungodly hour, but today there was someone else, and out of the whole school it just had to be Granger.  
  
She was sitting on the other side of the hall giving him dirty looks out of the corner of her eye. By now Draco had completely forgotten about their encounter, but he still wasn't going to bother asking what he had done. Instead he finished his meal and retreated to the library, ignoring her completely.  
  
Hermoine glared at him as he walked off. She was upset, but that had given way to her anger and she was now bubbling with hatred all directed towards Malfoy. The fact that he had humiliated her yesterday, then totally ignored her today was confusing, but more enraging than ever.  
  
Malfoy had mostly ignored her since the end of 4th year, she thought this was because of the way they had beaten him on the train. They had goaded him at first, but he had just spent time in the library reading, or out on the quidditch field practising.  
  
The fact that he had beaten her marks last year and won the quidditch cup didn't lessen her anger. Hermoine was plotting revenge, Ron had agreed to help her she knew he would, he hated Malfoy a lot more than she did.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
The library was almost deserted, only the most dedicated Ravenclaw's were seated at the round tables. Draco always preferred to lose himself in the vast bookcases, it was easier to relax that way. When he was sure he was alone he opened the letter from his father. It was fairly cryptic, but he could still read it.  
  
Draco  
  
Things are tying themselves and all strings are cut. Trouble brewing with potions, ask Severus for assistance. The weather is quite pleasant, you will enjoy spending time swimming in the lake. Don't stay out late and take care, wouldn't want the vampires to get you.  
  
Lucius  
  
The message was really saying that the business about Narcissa was dealt with, but there was going to be trouble for Severus and he needed to look for him today. The weather part referred to the manor, and how he would be leaving school before the holidays. The last sentence was a warning, apparently someone was out to get him. The vampire part was just that, a warning about vampires, his father was really quite strange sometimes.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Night had fallen by the time Severus returned. Draco had stayed up waiting, and was on his way to get food when he spotted to familiar outline of his professor. Snape was limping, and there was blood trickling down his arm.  
  
Quietly, not wanting to attract attention, Draco guided Snape to the potion room chambers. The wounds weren't too bad, Draco was sure that whoever had inflicted them had received a lot worse. He perched himself on the end of a sofa as Severus cleaned the wounds with magic.  
  
Draco didn't ask and Severus didn't tell, that's the way it was with these things. After taking a dose of a suspicious looking potion, Severus gave a nod and a smile to Draco. Taking his cue Draco stood up and walked out of the room and disappeared in the general direction of the Slytherin common room.  
  
Like Harry the night before, Draco slipped into his room before anyone had even noticed that he had entered. Slipping beneath the sheets of his bed, Draco allowed himself to smile, it wasn't about anything in particular, sometimes life was just good.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Lucius had seen what had happened to Severus, he hoped that Draco had received his message in time. Severus was an old friend, it would be bad if he bled to death in his rooms. Not only would he need a new plan, but he might have to find a new friend.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Hope you liked the chapter, there's only about four more to go. This is longer than I expected, this story was supposed to only be one chapter long 0_o. Thanks for reading 


	8. Friday Night

Baby Psycho-  
  
Thanks to all those who have reviewed my stuff. I don't own this story, or the character, or the world or ...anything  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Draco had been sitting in his usual corner of the library when something had jolted him out of his thoughts. From the next row he could hear whispering and he was sure that he had heard his name. Quietly stalking over he spied Granger and Weasley, they had a fairly complicated and gruesome curse book in front of them. He knew it was from the restricted section because he had a copy of the same book at home.  
  
Sitting back he got ready to listen to their conversation. He was sure it would be trivial, but to his surprise he was wrong.  
  
" So it's set Ron, on Friday at 10pm you will lock him in the 3rd Astronomy room. Cast this curse on him and then take his wand and seal the room. I'll serve as an alibi, if anyone asks you were with me all night, Harry will back that up."  
  
Ron nodded in agreement but then spoke out with something that was bothering him.  
  
" Moine, you know I hate Malfoy but do I have to curse him with that one? It's bad, even for him."  
  
Hermoine stared at him blankly then said in a whisper,  
  
"Ron don't you remember what he did to me. Plus it's not a really bad curse it doesn't really hurt. He'll only be in there for the night. Harry agreed."  
  
Draco stared in wonder, what exactly had he done to Granger. He let his mind wander back until he remembered their last confrontation. He could tell by her tone of voice that the curse was a particularly nasty one, and he was guessing that she wasn't going to let him out after one night. That tone was one that was used fairly often in his common room.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Draco exited the library quickly. His mind was already running through the options and he had already constructed the outline of a plan. Firstly he needed to speak with Potter, if he was in with this he was no use as an ally.  
  
Harry was sitting in the great hall, head resting in his hands and an untouched plate in front of him. He didn't notice Draco until he was seated. He turned his head slightly, then turned it away as Draco glared at him. Apparently they shouldn't look like they were talking, personally Harry thought this stupid, the hall was almost empty.  
  
" What are you doing Friday night"  
  
"Nothing, why?" There was a few seconds of silence before Draco stood and said,  
  
"You will be with me on Friday, at 9:45 meet me outside the library. Alone."  
  
Harry watched Draco walk out of the hall and turn around the corner. He sat there for another half an hour wondering what Draco wanted him for.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
The next stop on Draco's list was Severus's room, he needed some advice from someone who knew what he was talking about. He couldn't go to his father, he would advise something far to illegal. He saw the headmaster outside Severus's door and changed direction, but it was too late, he had been spotted.  
  
"Ah, mister Malfoy here to visit Professor Snape are you? Well he's not feeling to well, maybe you can come back later."  
  
Draco was about to walk away when he heard Severus moving. The door opened a crack and Draco entered, smiling in satisfaction as it closed in Dumbledore's face.  
  
Severus was dressed in his casual black clothes, his potions goggles were perched on the top of his head. It was obvious that he had been working on a potion that was less than legal. Turning back to the steaming liquid, Severus listened to Draco's problem.  
  
It had taken a few hours for Draco to fine tune his plan and by the time he had left the room it was nearly lunch. Instead of going to the Great Hall where he was sure that Dumbledore would be, he made his way to his bedroom. He needed to send a letter to his father.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Lucius looked up, briefly annoyed with the interruption to his work. The owl swooped down and delivered a small letter before flying away. Taking a sip from his glass, he opened the pale envelope, smiling as he recognised his sons handwriting. His eyes scanned down the page, flickering in surprise every now and then.  
  
The was short and very to the point, Draco basically said that there was someone plotting against him and he planned to turn the tables, could Lucius keep the board of Directors out of it. It mentioned the name, Granger, he scanned his memory and came up with the girl follower of Potter.  
  
Leaning back in his seat, Lucius smiled, mind running over the possibilities that could be used in his son's plan. Work forgotten for now, he turned back to the desk, penning down a quick reply.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Before Harry knew it, it was Friday night. He had been feeling rather bad, Ron and Hermoine had been spending their time locked in Herm's room and Malfoy had been missing from most meals. Snape had also been in a bad mood, taking points of them for no reason at all, glaring at them in hallways and at dinner.  
  
It was almost 9:30 and Harry was just getting ready to leave when Ron came running up the stairs, his face was flushed and he was panting heavily.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing, do you mind it if I borrow your Quidditch Through The Ages book? Herm's studying in her room and I want to keep her company, if you know what I mean"  
  
Harry nodded and watched as Ron raced past him and back down the stairs with the book in his hand. He wavered uncertainly on the step, torn between going back to his room and sleeping or going and meeting with Malfoy.  
  
In the end his curiosity won and he made his way out of the Gryffindor tower, stopping once to say goodnight to Ginny and Dennis who were curled up on the couch. The corridors were deserted, only lighted by the flickering candlelight, turning round the corner Harry bumped into Draco.  
  
Without saying a word Draco grabbed Harry's jumper and pulled him towards the Astronomy rooms. Just before they arrived he pulled Harry into a little corner, hidden from sight unless you were looking for it. They didn't wait long before Hermoine strode past dragging an uncomfortable looking Ron behind her.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Hogwarts was mainly quiet as the clock stuck 10, there were first years sneaking about the Great Hall and a few Ravenclaws up studying but mostly students were safe in their dorm. There was another exception, Harry and Draco were currently strolling down the astronomy tower.  
  
Draco was slightly impressed, Granger had been doing her homework. He took a late night walk every Friday night, first to the owlery to send a letter to his father, then up to the tower to practise some of his ...hobbies and at 10 he made his way back to the dungeon.  
  
They were coming up to room number 3, Draco motioned for Harry to stay where he was. From out of nowhere there was a shout and Draco felt himself freeze, he pushed down the panic that threatened to take over his body and felt himself lift of the floor and float into the class room.  
  
Harry was watching from his position behind a tapestry, as soon as he saw Draco disappear he moved into action, running down the corridor and alerting Snape, who just happened to be walking past. Severus shot a small glare at Harry, but took of in the direction of the classroom.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
The Crusion was a spell that was related to the Crucio. It was relatively new, made by a fractured spell cast by Gryffindors. The description made it sound harmless, a body tingle. What really happened was every atom in the victims body vibrated, rubbing together to cause a great deal of pain.  
  
Pain was what Draco was in, he couldn't yell or jerk, not that he would of anyway. The full body bind held in place as the curse was cast, he could feel his determination the take hold as he struggled to stay focused. Over the roar of pain he could hear talking, or movement, he wasn't sure.  
  
Severus and Harry had broken in to see a white faced Ron watch the spasming figure of Draco on the floor. He had dropped his wand in shock and was so far gone he didn't notice them burst in.  
  
"What the HELL are you doing!" Snape surged forward grabbing the wand and snapping it in half. He turned, his face alive with fury, but before he could even start to yell he had remembered Draco and flown to his side.  
  
Harry stood next to Ron, seeing the guilt and horror on his face. Ron turned to Harry and whispered,  
  
"I didn't know Harry. H-He-Herm ...she said it wasn't bad, she said it wouldn't hurt him." With that said Ron collapsed on the floor, whether it was from the horror of his actions, or the spell taking power out of him, no one knew.  
  
Hermoine waited for 10 minutes before entering in the room. She never saw what hit her, Harry quickly dropped the heavy book. Once he had found out that she had plotted this he was furious, she was his friend, she had seen what he had been like after experiencing it for himself and she had done that to someone else.  
  
Harry let Hermoine slid slowly to the floor, she would be fine once someone cast an Ennervate on her. He looked around the room, Ron and Hermoine were lying on the ground, but Draco was standing quite steadily, his arm reaching for Snape every now and then.  
  
Harry was still standing like that when the door burst open with a loud bang. Dumbledore and McGonagall rushed in, Dumbledore had an unusually serious look on his face and McGonagall was red with rage. She took one look around the room before speaking in barely controlled tones.  
  
"What have you done to my students Severus"  
  
^ ^ ^ THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR READING, have a nice day and come again. 


	9. Punishment and Pride

Baby P-  
  
WARNING- There is one swear word in this, if you aren't allowed to say it then you shouldn't read it. Sorry I just had to do that. ^_^  
  
I finally got around to writing this chapter, I know it took a while and I'm sorry to keep you waiting. On the other hand I managed to post the prologue to this story while I was bored. It's called 'To Die For Love' so check it out if you want.  
  
Thanks to the people who have reviewed my stories in the past, you are all great. There are only a few more chapters of this story left, but I will probably write a sequel.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anyone on this page, I don't own the words I write with, I just like to twist them for my own use.  
  
^^^^  
  
A Death In The Family-9  
  
^^^^  
  
Draco had always known that their school was a biased one, you couldn't be sorted into Slytherin without knowing it. But for some reason he didn't feel like being the bad guy that night, maybe it was because he was tired, or maybe it was because he had just been subjected to one of the most painful curses ever. Severus on the other hand was quite content with his role as the mean one and he proved it.  
  
"What have I done? No Minerva it is what have YOU done. Your oh-so perfect students lured Mr Malfoy into their trap, then, if that wasn't enough they cast the crusion on him. If I hadn't been alerted to their activities then Mr Malfoy would have surely died." He edged closer, his eyes were burning with anger but his voice was calm and low. "Do not object Minerva, Granger was carrying an In-sealable in her hands as she walked through the door. Do you know what that means? If you don't I will inform you, she was planning to lock Draco in this room for the next hundred years. Do not try and blame me for your Gryffindor's"  
  
Minerva spluttered incomprehensively before gathering her wits and preparing to give Severs a piece of her mind. Luckily for her Dumbledore intervened, stepping between the two teachers. His face was grave and Harry felt his cheeks flush in shame as Dumbledore's knowing glance fell on him. There was a tension in the air as he conjured up three stretchers, on for Ron, Hermoine and Draco.  
  
Draco was not ready to forgive the headmaster, neither was Severus and they made the point of deliberately turning the stretcher down. "No thank you Headmaster, I am able to walk to the infirmary with Professor Snape's help. I won't need your stretcher." With that Draco turned and limped out of the room, Severus glaring once more before supporting his godson as he left.  
  
^^^^  
Harry was torn. Should he run after Draco and Snape, after all Draco needed his help, or should he stay with Ron and Hermoine and take them to the infirmary. Little did Harry know that the decision he made now would ultimately change the course of his life. He looked to Dumbledore for an answer but the usually friendly headmaster ignored his look, it was up to him to decide.  
  
Harry turned and took off out the door, yelling out to Draco as he ran. It was a rushed decision, but some gut instinct told him that Draco would need his help in the future, and as mixed up as Harry Potter was he was still a Gryffindor deep down in his heart.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head gravely, all his hard work, all his contribution in Harry's life and now he was being abandoned for the Malfoy. He had ensured Harry's loyalty to the school by making him a Gryffindor, if had listened to the hat and placed him in Slytherin then all would have been lost. It seemed he hadn't done his job properly Harry was insecure and frightened instead of the confident boy he had imagined, even Ronald and Hermoine had failed to improve him.  
  
^^^^  
  
Severus groaned as he heard Potter start to run after them. Why in merlin's name did it have to be Potter who was in with Draco. He would have rathered anyone, anyone of his Slytherin's or perhaps even a Ravenclaw, but NO, it just had to be Potter. Severus knew he was a man of many qualities, the youngest potion master ever by over 2 decades, a skilled wizard and a skilled murderer, a scholar who in his school days was better than Granger and the proudest godfather around.  
  
To be born a second son was to be born into a life of loneliness. Second sons' were a type of insurance, if the first son died or became a disgrace the second son would instead inherit everything. No matter what you did as a second son, it would never measure up to the first. Severus knew this as a fact, as he was a second son.  
  
Even as a child Severus had been a quiet and outcast member of the family. The youngest in the manor by 16 years he often stuck to himself, seeking refuge in the vast library of Dark Arts. His first memory was not of his family of house, but of Lucius.  
  
The first time he met Lucius was at a family gathering, the malfoy's were some how related a few centuries back. It was Severus's first time at a formal gathering and he was uneasy with the crowds and noise, preferring the solitude of the library. A small blonde, who was dressed in the silliest robes he had ever seen, spotted his awkwardness. The boy made his way over and immediately started insulting him.  
  
Severus, unlike his brother, had never been taught how to behave in social situations by tutors and when he encountered teasing he reacted the only way he knew how. He started hexing. Luckily for him Lucius also had a wand and was more than capable of using it. Hexes had been exchanged until a very scandalised Morgana Snape had run over and snatched the wand away from her son. Severus had found out on that day that his life was worth much less to his family than that of his distant cousin Lucius.  
  
^^^^  
  
Lucius Malfoy stormed through the infirmary doors, glaring nastily as they slammed behind him. Draco hadn't said a word in his letter about having a curse put on him, if he wasn't so worried he would kill the boy himself. He looked quickly around the room, his face not showing his surprise at Harry's presence.  
  
Ignoring the fact that McGonagall was looking at him like he was Voldemort himself, Lucius dropped into the chair next to his son and conjured up a bottle of scotch. He took a long sip before turning to Severus and asking, "What. The. Fuck. Happened. To. My. Son?"  
  
By the time Lucius had heard the full story and had finished asking questions Harry was glad that Ron and Hermoine were in a different room. The way Draco's father was acting was scaring even McGonagall and Madame Pomfery, two women who would go up to Voldemort barehanded and give him a detention.  
  
^^^^  
  
Both Mrs Weasley and Mrs Granger were surprised to see an owl drop a hogwarts letter on the table. The former was used to dealing with these and was already planning what to send in the twin's howler. Both received a surprise as the started reading:  
  
Dear Mrs  
  
I am sorry to inform you of a most dangerous and thoughtless prank played on another student by your child. We at the school of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry must inform you that the severity of prank played will result in a suspension until the beginning of term four (next term). This suspension shall be in effect from this weekend and we will be more than happy to prepare the Hogwarts express for their return.  
  
We wish to see your children again next term.  
  
Yours Forever & Ever & Ever  
  
Albus Dumbledore- Headmaster.  
  
^^^^  
  
Please read, enjoy and review. I'm begging you!! 


	10. In the Dark Light

Baby Psycho-  
  
WARNING- This chapter includes insanity and it might not make total sense, if this is the case I apologise in advance.  
  
Thanks for those who read the last chapter, hope you enjoy this one just as much.  
  
DISCLAIMER- I don't own anything, I just warp it to my own twisted ideals.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
A Death In The Family-10  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
The infirmary was deadly silent. Mr Malfoy was sitting at the end of Draco's bed, distractedly rubbing his son's foot. The tall potion's master was hidden in the corner of the room mentally cursing all Gryffindors in the most imaginative ways. Dumbledore had left the room a few minutes earlier taking McGonagall with him.  
  
Harry was sitting in the opposite corner, secretly nervous of being in the same room as two of the three scariest adults he knew. There was silence for a few minutes until Harry worked up the courage to speak. " Umm ... Mr Malfoy, is Malf-Draco going to be alright?" Lucius turned and looked at him for a few awkward seconds before nodding.  
  
The silence lasted until the headmaster and head of Gryffindor re-entered the room. Lucius looked at them before turning to Snape and ordering him outside. Once they had left the room and closed the door all Lucius's frustration's broke loose.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Severus felt a sharp pain in his chest when Lucius shoved him up against the wall. It could be his ribs breaking as it buckled under pressure or it could be his lungs gasping desperately for air as he was winded. Either way the pain was enough to spur him into action.  
  
He let himself droop completely motionless until he felt Lucius's muscles relax. Then he sprang into action bringing his head back before slamming it viciously against the top of Lucius's head.  
  
Severus dropped to the ground as Lucius let go of him in order to feel the top of his head. Seeing the blood that came off on his fingers, he looked down at Severus who was gulping air back into his aching lungs.  
  
"What the hell was that for, you deserved it more than I did, you let those repulsive children curse Draco. You're lucky Severus, if you had been McGonagall I would have broken those ribs instead of just winding you."  
  
Severus still lacked the amount of air needed to make any comeback, sarcastic or not. Instead he took to glaring at Lucius from his place on the floor. Lucius saw the trouble his friend was having he reached out, helping him up to his feet.  
  
Lucius checked his hair once more then gestured towards the closed door of the infirmary. "Come, the Old Man will be wondering if we have killed each other, we can't make life easy for him can we?" Lucius was right, as soon as they walked through the door three pairs of eyes guiltily looked away, before returning to their rightful place.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat before speaking to the group, "I must inform you that Mr Weasley and Miss Granger have both been suspended, temporarily. They left for home a few minutes ago, we will discuss Draco's punishment once he wakes."  
  
Harry looked outraged at the idea of Draco being punished and he opened his mouth to protest but closed it again once Lucius started speaking. "Ah yes, my son's punishment. Why exactly is he being punished? Is it for being out past curfew" he paused and continued when Dumbledore nodded " Mr Potter was also out past curfew, is he to be punished?"  
  
It was a rhetorical question and once it was asked Lucius walked over to the unconscious form of Draco. Nothing had changed in his condition, no one could understand why he was in a coma.  
  
Lucius and Severus had their suspicions. It was normal for a victim of a curse to fall into unconsciousness for a few minutes. In those few minutes their psyche was vulnerable to any type of attack. If the right type of attack was made on the victim it would result in the shattering of the mind, this was very painful and left the victim unconscious until the mind had been repaired.  
  
If that was what had happened to Draco then it could take a few days for him to recover, and then, Lucius smiled feraly, then they would hunt down and kill whoever it was that dared to mess with the Malfoy.  
  
Meanwhile there was work to be done and contracts to be signed. He took a seat next to his son and conjured up his portable work table, then turned to Dumbledore and said, " If you don't mind I need perfect silence to work." The hint was taken and Dumbledore and McGonagall walked out. Harry hesitated, seeing Lucius smile at him, before turning and following the headmaster out.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Once he was sure they were alone Severus relaxed. He had served Dumbledore for many years, he had even put his life on the line for the man, but in no way did he trust him. Lucius didn't trust anyone unless he had blackmail material on them or he was their friend. Severus guessed that he could fall in both categories.  
  
"Lucius what are we going to do with Draco?" Lucius answered him without looking up from the document he was going over. "We aren't going to do anything apart from wait." Severus froze at this, that was one response that he hadn't expected. He would have questioned anyone else, but with Lucius he had learned to accept the man's word.  
  
If they really were going to wait for Draco to wait up then he wanted something to do. He remembered something with a smile, he still had the 6th year grading and reports left to do. Granger and Weasley were in this bunch. Eyes glittering maliciously he stood and quietly left the room.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Was it darkness or was it light that trapped him in this private hell, or could it be both? Yes that was it, both had melded together in some sick mutation, leaving him alone and blind but unable to hide from the depths of his own mind.  
  
Everything was silent in this place, even his screams. He knew he was screaming he could feel the vibrations when he placed his hand to his throat. That was one of the only places that he could put his hand. Everything else was dangerous. It looked like white, or was it black?  
  
Anyway, it looked safe, it looked like he could walk around but he couldn't. Everything was broken like glass, and, like glass, the shards were sharp and cutting. They sometimes stayed still but other times they grew and pushed themselves out of the ground. Not that he could see them, no, that would be easy.  
  
Instead he had to guess, guess where the deadly spikes would protrude from next. That was why he was huddled in a small ball now, it was safer. The rational part of his brain said that lying there, screaming in a little ball was safer than moving. Even if that little part was lying to him he didn't care, it was the only sound he had heard, really heard.  
  
...Draco...  
  
He shivered, at least his mind did, he wasn't sure about the body. Was that body him, was he curled up pathetically on the floor? Draco, the voice said Draco, what was a Draco? Could the Draco be him, could it be his name or was it this place, was hell a Draco?  
  
...Father...  
  
That word was familiar, that word was wine, wine and blood. There was something else lurking behind that word, something he desperately wanted to see. Before he could grasp the word and explore it there was a change. The ground was moving, no, it was he who was moving. Then there was pain and a scream, for a second that took his mind off the pain, but that little part told him that it was he who was screaming.  
  
The pain was complete, it was surrounding him, wrapping him in its womb and then throwing him out just as quickly. The body on the floor, his body was speared on the spike. It went right through his chest, it raised him off the floor as it grew in size and then just as quickly it disappeared, leaving him alone and blind, still unable to hide.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
The room had been relatively quite for the last few hours, every now and then they had started a conversation or Severus had made a humorous comment on someone's work. The silence had been broken by the agonised shriek that had erupted from Draco's mouth. Lucius had jolted, spilling ink over a few hundred important ministry papers.  
  
The shriek rose in pitch for over half a minute until it suddenly cut off in mid scream. Lucius had his wand in his hand, but there was nothing he could do. There was no visible sign of what was hurting Draco so much. In fact if he hadn't heard the scream with his own ears he would have said Draco was in a peaceful slumber.  
  
Severus too had risen and was now checking over Draco's prone body. It hurt him that for all his potion expertise he could not even make a simple dreamless sleep potion to help Draco. He didn't know if he would be able to do what Lucius was doing without hating himself for it, then again he had always been the more morally bound of the two.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Harry shivered, glad that the invisiblity cloak gave him a little more warmth, though no amount of warmth could wipe the sound of Draco's screams from his mind. Some irrational part of his mind reminded him that was twice in one night that he had heard those screams.  
  
Though he didn't quite understand the mechanics of what was happening to his sometime enemy, Harry understood the consequences. The Draco that returned would not be the same as the one that he had last spoken too. Thinking back to 4th year and the beginning of 5th year, Harry wondered if anyone understood that he knew that all too well.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
A bit of angsty Harry at the end there, oh dear what's happening to me. Please review, next chapter should be up in a few days unless I get writers bock.  
  
Thanks to Sad Disturbed Little Munc for adding me to her favourite authors list, also to the other three. You are all great! 


	11. Questions Part 1

^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Baby Psycho-  
  
I am so sorry that it took me so long to update, I'm just suffering through a strong patch of writer's block.  
  
DISCLAIMER- I don't own the Harry Potter world, the day I do is the day they start handing out million dollar cheques in cereal packets.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
A Death In The Family-11  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Something strange had happened to the Weasley's, or at least that's what their neighbours said. For the first time since Bill's birth the house was deadly silent. Throughout the years there was a never-ending stream of laughter, screams and Magic. Even during the rise of Who-Know-Who, the house had stayed alive.  
  
Molly Weasley sat at her kitchen table, slumped over and sobbing quietly into her hands. She had tried so hard to keep her children safe, to see them grow in a time of uncertainty. Bill and Charlie had always sought out danger, when they were little it had been with daring stunts and quidditch and know it was with their respective careers.  
  
The twins had kept her on her toes with their pranks, sometimes it was just too much for her to handle. Even as babies the twins had loved to scare and confuse. She always felt that she had failed with Ginny. Her only girl, her little angel had lost her innocence in her first year of school, and had just escaped with her life.  
  
Percy was the odd one of the family. He had never been loud and active like her other children, but he had laughed and cried. Until the rise of You- Know-Who, after that he had retreated, preferring to read his books than play with the others.  
  
Even though there were times where she knew she had let her children down, Molly considered herself a good mother. That was until she received that owl from Albus. Ron was a good boy, just like his brothers, but he had done something very bad. He had cursed another student, he had deliberately caused them pain and anguish.  
  
Somewhere she had gone wrong, maybe it was the stress he was under, or the fact that Voldemort was on the rise. Whatever made him do it, she would find out and then stop it from ever hurting her family again. There was a soft noise from the doorway, she didn't bother to look up. It was probably her imagination. A soft and unsure voice broke through her thoughts,  
  
"Mum ...I'm sorry..."  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Lucius looked up from his make shift desk, the bags under his eyes were prominent making him look more like a worried parent than an intimidating millionaire. The glare that he shot at the intruder was enough to inch him back to the intimidating millionaire column.  
  
Harry shuffled his foot nervously before attempting to stare Lucius in the eye. It had seemed so easy in 2nd year, before he knew exactly how powerful the Malfoy family was. Now, after all that had happened he wasn't so sure of himself.  
  
"What do you want Mr Potter, or are you trying to stand around looking pretty?" enquired Lucius. He waited for an answer before commenting again, "If you're trying to look pretty you've failed before you even started."  
  
Harry looked up in annoyance, for a second he was looking at Draco, talking to Draco. That moment passed as he noticed his former rival lying prone on the hospital bed. Lucius followed his gaze, his eyes lingering on the form of his son. There hadn't been any improvement over the last few days, Draco was still trapped in his mind.  
  
Severus had classes to teach and the rest of slytherin house to run. Once the announcement of what happened to Draco had been made inter-house tensions had risen. Slytherin blamed the Gryffindor's for what had happened to their main leader. If Severus hadn't reigned them in before they acted a mini war would have occurred.  
  
Gryffindor blamed Draco and Slytherin for the expulsion of two of their most well know students. Lucius had dealt with the few students who thought trying to curse Draco while he was asleep would be justice. They were currently in the next hospital room recovering from their injuries  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Dumbledore's office had hardly changed in all the years that he had been headmaster at Hogwarts. The small room was cluttered with portraits, all of them beaming down from their spot on the wall.  
  
Severus Snape hated the office. He hated the warmth and kindness that rolled through it in waves, he hated the memories that brought back, he hated the fact that the room screamed Gryffindor but most of all he hated the fact that when he entered this room he regressed to student not teacher.  
  
Dumbledore observed Severus from his seat behind the table. This man, this solitary creature was the pinnacle of everything he had achieved. Severus had come to him at age 10 an unusually bright and studious child. Throughout his schooling life he had represented the ultimate Slytherin.  
  
He was dangerous, cold, ambitious and cunning but lurking just out of reach was an intelligent and polite child. He had thrived on the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor, not above taking the odd underhanded shot at his enemies. The only person he seemed to respect was Lucius Malfoy, the king of Slytherin.  
  
Dumbledore had thought that Severus was lost to him, the boy had always looked at him with contempt rather than the love that he saw in James and Sirius's eyes. Once Severus received the mark Albus had prepared himself to see another student die in Azkaban.  
  
It came as a surprise when one unnaturally cold night he entered his office and saw a dark shadow break away from the wall and place itself in front of him. He had recognised Severus immediately, even though he had changed so much from the boy he had knew.  
  
When Severus had left Hogwarts, he had been skeletally thin with olive skin and long shiny black hair. Now his face was deathly pale beneath his short and ragged hair. Muscles stood out where once only skin and bone had lain, but the biggest change was in his face, the look was no longer that of an arrogant teen but that of someone who has seen unspeakable horrors.  
  
And horrors he had seen, he had told Albus of them long into the night each time he had begged for forgiveness. It had taken a long time, but over the years he had seen the flickers of trust that found their home in Severus's eyes.  
  
"Albus, are you well?"  
  
The twinkle in his eyes returned as he faced his potion master, it was time to find out what was happening in the world of the Malfoys.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
...Father...  
  
Father, that word was haunting him. Images assaulted him whenever he thought of that word. Some were good others were painful, even looking at them made him whimper in pain.  
  
He knew he was missing something, there was still that unfamiliar emotion lurking deep behind the word. Somehow he knew that emotion would mean the difference between his death or his rebirth.  
  
For the last few days he had started getting better, the world had shifted and started to rebuild itself shard by shard. By the first he had remembered his name and remembered that weakness was not allowed. Then had shown him his childhood and a strange man named Snape.  
  
After a while he had taken himself through his school years all throughout he was followed by a pair of green eyes, they had infuriated him at first but as time went by he learned to pity them.  
  
Blood...wine...lies...betrayal...death...family...  
  
Something was missing from the line, something warm. It was something he rarely experienced but he craved it. It was so frustrating trying to re- discover his mind, he knew this feeling, it was contempt.  
  
Then it clicked, all the left over shards raised themselves off the ground and snapped back into place. For one second he was whole, it was like a blurry picture being brought into focus. For that one second he knew everything, past, present and future. But once that second was over his whole world warped before bouncing back into place.  
  
He was Draco, he was Malfoy, he would conquer.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Please be nice to me, I'm not feeling to well at the moment. If it's bad I'm sorry, if it's good please review.  
  
Part 2 will be up soon. 


	12. Answers Part 2

^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Baby Psycho-  
  
The new chapter is up, thanks to those who reviewed the last one. Just for the record I'm answering one readers question in this.  
  
Snape is not on Dumbledore's side, he is firmly aligned with Lucius, but Dumbledore was under the impression that he was going to spy on Lucius for him.  
  
DISCLAIMER-It's not mine, I update quicker than J.K Rowling does.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
A Death In The Family  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Lucius turned his attention back to Harry, the boy looked and acted remarkably like his father, if it wasn't for those green eyes and the occasional brave action he would have forgotten that he had a mother at all.  
  
Lily Evans, he still remembered her as the roly-poly mud blood he had seen on her first day. Of course she had grown into the most beautiful and intelligent girl in the whole of Hogwarts, she was a Gryffindor after all.  
  
She was quite like the Granger of her time, the ugly know-it-all that transforms into miss popular. Yes, he could Potter, Granger and Weasley as the marauders of this era. Dumbledore had probably arranged their first meeting.  
  
He had never bothered with those childish Gryffindors, and they had never achieved their goal of pranking him. Severus on the other hand had hated them all with a passion, but none as much as Sirius Black. Lucius had never found out why, it was the only secret Severus had ever kept from him.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
The fire crackled gently, the pattern of the flames reflecting themselves over the wall. Severus sat in his usual chair, the one furthest away from the fire. In all his years of teaching he had never sat in that one chair.  
  
That was the chair that he had sat in over 10 years ago, the night that Black had tried to feed him to that stupid werewolf. He still remembered the terror that had engulfed his body that night.  
  
It had all started innocently enough. He had followed Black through the school grounds until he had come across the Whomping Willow. Black had de- activated the tree and was waiting for him at the stump. Just as the tree had started moving again he had challenged him,  
  
"I bet you can't get to the stump Snape, it takes brain cells you just don't have."  
  
Severus had tried everything, including prodding at the base of the tree with a stick, but he had finally just used the freeze spell on the branches and smashing them into splinters. He had found the door in the base of the tree and followed the passage.  
  
He had just rounded the corner when he ran into a large black dog, the collision was enough to make him drop his wand and snuff out the Lumos spell. He had fumbled for his wand and re-cast the lumos before looking up.  
  
The dog was crouching in front of him, blocking the passageway. A menacing growl rang through the passage, Severus had swung around his wand outstretched. A furry beast was hurtling down the corridor, it's fangs gleaming demonically in the spell light.  
  
Severus ran backwards, stumbling over the excited dog that had placed itself behind him. From his seat on the ground he watched, stunned, as the werewolf drew closer to him. Suddenly, out of no where, James Potter appeared. He shouted out at the top of his voice, the noise enough to stop the werewolf's charge.  
  
" Remus, Sirius, what are you doing!"  
  
He ran up placing himself in front of Snape and casting a petrificus totalis on the wolf. The black dog snuffled around sheepishly before transforming into Sirius Black. He smiled at Potter, before glancing at Severus, "I was putting Snape in his place, you should have seen his face Jamie, he was about to wet himself."  
  
James Potter tried his hardest to glare at his erstwhile friend but his angry front broke as he doubled up giggling. Sirius joined in on the laughter, leaving Severus scared, confused and angry on the floor.  
  
The two of them had just stopped laughing when Professor Dumbledore ran into the tunnel, his face full of concern and worry. The three of them were sent up to his office while he moved Remus.  
  
Severus wasn't sure what to expect, but once Sirius and James started on their perfect Gryffindor routine he knew it was going to be bad for him. By the end of their story Dumbledore was frowning in Severus's direction as well.  
  
"Mr Snape, tonight you pulled a foolish and dangerous stunt. This incident could have ended up worse and it's lucky that James Potter was there to save you. I'm extremely disappointed in you and I will send an owl to your father as well as deducting 250 points from you. If you can't keep this incident confidential then I will be forced to perform an obliviate on tonight's memories."  
  
"James, Sirius, I hope I can trust you to keep tonight to yourself as well, I will deduct 80 points each from the both of you. Although I feel that it is my duty to award James with 300 points, saving the life of another student with your selfless courage is a very honourable deed. Now off to bed the three of you"  
  
Severus would never forget the events of that night, and he would never forgive those involved either. Of course, at the time he had pretended it hadn't affected him but in reality that night had plagued him long after his school days.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Harry was still hanging around the infirmary, he didn't have anywhere else to go. The Gryffindors had stopped talking to him after he stood up for Draco. Now he was hanging around with Lucius Malfoy. If someone would have told him that last year he would have laughed in their face.  
  
Lucius had steadily ignored him for the last hour in favour for his work. At one point Harry had drifted off to sleep, he was about to fall asleep again when Lucius asked him a question.  
  
"What do you want Potter?"  
  
It wasn't asked maliciously, like most people would expect and Harry found himself thinking. What did he want?  
  
In his 1st year he had wanted his family, he wanted to know his mother and father, to find out if he would ever be a big brother or how many friends would attend his 18th birthday party.  
  
Now he wasn't sure what he desired. But somewhere deep down in his heart, Harry knew what he craved. Most of all he wanted to belong. He was about to speak, about to pour his heart's wish out to his enemy when Draco opened his eyes.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Draco opened his eyes gingerly, the bright light making his headache worse. He could hear a muffled voice but it sounded like it was coming from the other side of the room. He tried to move his head towards the sound but the muscles in his neck were sore and unused.  
  
He struggled to push himself up into a sitting position a sharp intake of breath was the only reaction. But someone had heard it, because there was a cool hand on his face and one behind his back, easing him upright.  
  
From the corner of his eye he could see another shape hovering near the door. His vision wasn't that clear but he could make out the dark hair on the person's head, he thought it was safe to say that it was Severus.  
  
Slowly everything came into focus. His father was hovering over him, weariness, concern and happiness all etched on his face. It was an uncharacteristic display but Draco bet his father knew exactly what he had experienced.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" asked Lucius  
  
Draco nodded the affirmative, grimacing in distaste as nausea bubbled in his stomach. He wanted to know if all his pain had achieved a purpose.  
  
"Granger and Weasley?"  
  
His answer didn't come from his father though. The heavy oak door flew open as Severus stormed into the room, the air crackling around him in anger. He was ranting, mainly to himself but partially to Lucius.  
  
"Dumbledore asks me what we should do about you and you potential threat. Thinks I'm going to be some sort of double spy. What does he know about me, NOTHING, that's what he knows. Then goes on to tell me that Draco's to be expelled so those pathetic wenches Weasley and Granger can make their comeback. I told him where to shove it, then he has the NERVE to bring up the 'incident'. I almost cursed the smug--"  
  
He trailed of mid sentence when he noticed that Lucius was sitting next to an awake and alert Draco.  
  
His eyes widened fractionally before he got his temper under control. He turned mid-stride and walked over to the supply cupboard and dug out some foul smelling potions. He handed them to Draco before patting him on the head and taking a seat next to Lucius.  
  
Draco finally remembered the other person in the room and he looked to the corner of the room. There was no one there any more, the only evidence of their stay was a half-empty goblet.  
  
Harry had fled the room half way through Snape's speech. He ran through the empty hallways, furiously trying to blink back the tears. It wasn't fair, he was always so alone always so lonely.  
  
His frantic dash ended in a dusty and unused classroom, much the same as the one that his friends cursed Draco into oblivion in. He collapsed to the floor in the corner of the room and, for the first time in a long while, the-boy-that-lived let the tears stream down his cheeks.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Thanks so much for reading please leave all suggestions and/or comments at the review button.  
  
Hopefully next chapter will be up soon, about a week. 


	13. End Of The Beginning

^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Baby P-  
  
Although it saddens me to no end to say this, I feel that I must. This is the last chapter of A Death In The Family, I thank those who have enjoyed this story, it always makes me feel glad when people say they like my work.  
  
Special thanks to those people who reviewed constantly (you know who you are), they really pushed me to write faster and better.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters involved in the series. If I did Migi would have killed me for that little death in book no. 5  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
A Death In The Family- Last Chapter  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
It had been almost a week since Draco awoke from his coma. He was still suffering the side effects though, he was weak and could not go for long periods of time without needing a rest or help with his laboured breathing.  
  
Madame Pomfery had confined him to the infirmary for at least the next few days and life was quite boring for him. His father had returned to the Malfoy Manor after the initial checks into his health were made. Severus too, had been kept away. It was by classes during the day, and in the evenings, by Dumbledore.  
  
He was halfway through the dullest textbook ever, aptly named 'Tealeaves & You- The Key to Divinitation', when Harry 'the prick' Potter shuffled into sight. Draco ignored him as best he could but it was quite hard, especially when Harry walked over and gave him a note from the Headmaster requesting his presence in the office.  
  
Harry gestured towards the door before turning and slowly leaving the room. Draco quickly slid off the bed and followed the other boy from the room, taking care to hide his wrinkled clothes with one of his robes. He didn't want to give the wrong impression to anyone who might see him.  
  
Harry was hurrying ahead, quite like a dog trying to please it's master thought Draco, and it was taking a great effort for him to keep up. He could feel his chest tightening and the horrible feeling of lost control that came over him at these times made it's appearance.  
  
Draco braced himself against a wall, concentrating one the cold grime beneath his fingertips instead of his rising panic. Harry had turned the corner and his footsteps were fading. Blackness hovered at the sides of his eyes and from far away he could here his body shudder as it helplessly gulped for air.  
  
He concentrated hard and managed to fill his burning lungs, he held onto the air for as long as possible before releasing it in a series or raspy hacks. Harry had come back, obviously noticing his disappearance, and was now watching Draco with a mixture of boredom and curiosity.  
  
Only when Draco started to buckle did Harry make a move. He pulled his wand from an inside pocket of his robe and muttered quietly under his breath. Draco gasped in relief as he felt his muscles relax and pull in air.  
  
He waited for a few seconds then pushed off the wall and smoothed his robes with his hands. Harry didn't bother to point out that he had just wiped all the grime from the wall down the sides of the robe.  
  
They reached the office a few minutes later and Draco lounged as Harry tried a variety of passwords.  
  
"Acid Pops...Blood drops...Fizzing Wizbees...candy canes?...oh shit, I remember now. Black Rainbow"  
  
The stairway opened and Draco slowly started up the steps, aware of the fact that Harry had already left. At the top of the stairs he subconsciously straightened to his full height and held his head high.  
  
Nothing about his body showed whether he was surprised to see his father sitting with Dumbledore. He nodded to his father in greeting and then addressed the headmaster "Sir, I understand you requested my presence?"  
  
The headmaster nodded and gestured to the spare seat in front of the fire. His normally cheerful face was furrowed in displeasure, his twinkling eyes set gravely beneath thick grey eyebrows.  
  
He turned to Draco and silently surveyed him. If it were anyone else they would have fidgeted under the intense gaze but Draco sat still and, in an act of insolence started to pick at his fingernails.  
  
"I know that you are still quite weak and I understand that it may take you some time to recover from your incident with a couple of students at this school. Regardless I must officially inform you of your immediate expulsion from Hogwarts." Here he stopped and gazed steadily into the fire before continuing in sombre tones.  
  
"We do not have enough evidence to replay the events that happened on that night and the school board has determined that due to past circumstances we believe the attack may have been provoked. You have three days to be off the premises. After a period of one month we will review your case and decide whether you should be allowed to return."  
  
His words trailed off and there was complete silence in the room, even the crackles from the fire or the quiet trilling of Fawkes could rouse them from silence.  
  
Draco spoke first, his words were halting and to those who knew him he was quite unsure, " Up for review?...I won't be coming back, will I? You won't let the school board re-judge my case, will you?"  
  
"You know that it's for the best Master Malfoy, it is a decision that will please all involved. You will be allowed access to the grounds at graduation but at no other time unless in the presence of a professor. Your N.E.W.T tests will be taken in a classroom at the Ministry, as will monthly tests to ensure your quality as a wizard. I wish you luck in the future and I hope to never see you back here again."  
  
A dismissal from his father ended the meeting and Draco shuffled from the office out into the cold corridors. He stared blankly at the empty space in front of him, determined to make it back to the infirmary without breaking.  
  
The weakness of his body disgusted and ashamed him. The short trek felt like a marathon his legs were heavy and he hardly knew how he was dragging them forward.  
  
He also felt something that he hadn't felt for a long time, sadness. He had known what was coming, he had joked about it with his father and even mentioned it in passing to Severus, but nothing had prepared him for this tightness in his chest and the unfamiliar pricking of tears behind his eyelids.  
  
Hogwarts had indeed grown on him and now it was gone, or it would be in three days. He shook his head slowly, it shouldn't affect him like this, Hogwarts was a school nothing more.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
He rose early the next morning and quietly washed and dressed. He crept out from the infirmary, careful not to wake Madame Pomfrey from her slumber. He slowly walked through the empty hallways watching the shadows flicker in the torchlight.  
  
He railed his fingers across the paintings and tapestries, recalling events of the past. His first kiss, stolen behind a tapestry during a school dance, the first and last time he was slapped by a girl and the spare classroom where he had happily learnt an important lesson in life from a 5th year slytherin girl when he was 13.  
  
He ducked through the doors of the great hall and he remembered the first time he had strolled through them like he owned the place, and how many times he had done the same since. He stepped out of the castle and out into the greyness of morning before dawn. He traced the path from the locker rooms to the middle of the Quidditch pitch, a trail that was very familiar to him.  
  
Draco the roamed through the gardens, aware that this was probably the last time he would ever see them. His last destination was the lake, the place from which he had caught his first glimpses of Hogwarts. The grey fog was starting to clear and Draco knew what he should do.  
  
Carefully he climbed out across the rocks and jumped onto the old wharf, now rotting and cracked with age. He slowly crept across it, avoiding the many gaps where planks had been washed away, until he was as far out as he could go. Then he sat and watched as the first rays of sun peered out from below the horizon and shot through the fog.  
  
And for the first, and last time in his life at Hogwarts, Draco sat as a new day dawned and watched as the great castle of Hogwarts came to life.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Severus Snape was halfway through teaching the 6th year Gryffindor / Slytherin class the importance of using dried brasco beetles in healing potions instead of dung when there was a loud rap on the door.  
  
It came as no surprise to him when half a second later the elder Malfoy entered the room and waited to the side of the room. The appearance of someone so unusual in their classroom prompted the class to start whispering under their breath, some students outright gawked at Lucius.  
  
Lucius, as always, made the best of their astonishment. He glowered and snarled at any child who dared turn back to look at him, and Severus, along with many members of the class found himself turning to look at the empty spot where Draco usually sat.  
  
A few of the Gryffindor's who had not yet heard about the attack on Draco or his expulsion chose to comment.  
  
"Where's Mini-Malfoy? (The name was on account of Draco's somewhat lacking height) Is his father here to cover another one of his mistakes, I bet that's why."  
  
"Nah, they're both Death Eaters, that's what my pop says. They were both nasty pieces of work when they went to school."  
  
Severus was about to hand out a few detentions and take away a few points when he remembered that he had company. He looked straight at Lucius and tilted his head in a questioning manner, hoping to get it over with as little words as possible.  
  
Lucius however didn't seem to care what the class heard as he started talking from across the other side of the room.  
  
"Severus, we are parting from this...delightful school at half twelve. You will be leaving with us won't you, I did specially ask for the carriage with extra luggage room to be sent. We will see you at the hall in 20 minutes."  
  
With this said he turned and stalked out of the room, his cloak floating out behind him in a way familiar to all those who knew Severus.  
  
Severus frowned, that public display was very unlike Lucius, but then again, he might be in one of his moods. And with that look on his face he was undoubtedly off to annoy Minerva while he still had the chance.  
  
He backtracked through the last few seconds and then almost dropped his quill. His eyes darted down to the corner of his desk where his charmed sundial sat. It was already 10 past 12, Lucius had only given him twenty minutes to pack and leave.  
  
He swept out of the classroom, leaving behind a bunch of very bewildered Gryffindors and Slytherins. Only Harry looked like he had some clue to what was going on.  
  
A lanky boy with dark hair and a decidedly unfriendly look about him, turned to the rest of his class and asked, " What the 'ells wrong with Snape?"  
  
He received dirty glares from one half of the room and blank looks from the rest. But undoubtedly this story would be passed around at lunch and everyone would have their own theory explaining the disappearance of the Potions Master.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Harry stood in the same old classroom he had stood in only two weeks before, before anything had changed, before he had lost all hope again. It seemed a long time ago, but now, standing in the dusty room seeing the evidence of an era gone, it all came back to him.  
  
He watched through the narrow window as a black carriage pulled up right outside the front doors. He watched as three men walked from out of the shadows, two blonde and one dark.  
  
Harry watched as their bags were carried out by a few house elves, as dobby himself presented them with a going away basket. He watched as three of the most disgusting people he had ever known stepped into the carriage, and he watched as it started off down the tracks and he watched as they rounded the bend in the road without ever once looking back.  
  
Then he slowly dropped to the ground and stared up at the ceiling, for some reason he felt his eyes water but he wouldn't let the tears gather because he might have lost his family, his dignity, his innocence but he wouldn't let them take his pride as well.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
The sun shone down from the sky, lighting up the forests and lakes. To any muggle flying over the land they saw nothing other than ruins of what may have once been a majestic castle and the breathtaking land around it. Although every now and then someone swore that there was a glimmer of something else.  
  
No one understood the magnitude of the events that had taken place over the last few weeks or what they had set off.  
  
Only those who were involved would ever look back on this time as the start of the war between the wizarding world, and even then most didn't fully understand what had taken place.  
  
But then again, foolish humans rarely understand what part they play in history.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
That's all folks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks for hanging around until the end, I know it took me long enough to update each chapter but I tend to do that. If you feel that I've left out some important explanation or part of the story tell me.  
  
I was going to do a sequel to this but I don't know whether or not I will go ahead with it.  
  
Luv and Hugs  
  
Baby P 


End file.
